


Is He the one (on hiatus)

by Xandrawayland



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Co-author needed, Coma, Darkness, F/M, Flashbacks, Memory Loss, My First Fanfic, Riku's First love, Sibling Betrayal, please help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandrawayland/pseuds/Xandrawayland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku has been in coma for two years.But when he wakes up,he can't remember anything that happen before he went into a coma.Unknown to him, his is reunited with his long lost love, but when a new enemy rises can riku save his love and get his memory back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-Goodbye forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story.
> 
> I do not own kingdom hearts.

Is he the one?

Prologue-Goodbye forever

Just before Riku and Sora closed the door of light, Riku told Sora to take care of Kairi. Riku looked one last time at his friend before the door was closed forever. "Goodbye, Sora" he whispered. Feeling something on his cheek, he touched it feeling it wet. The last time he cried was when the love of his life moved away.

Thinking that he was never going to see her again; he cried for days. Sora and Kairi tried their best to cheer him up, saying that she would come back when they were older, but Riku wouldn't listen; it just made him cry harder.

He rested his head on the door sinking to his knees, letting the floodgates open. He screams until his throat is raw. He forgets all about King Mickey and the heartless, wishing that he could have slip through the door and gone back home with his friends or to try and find her, but he knew that he had to stay and fight off the heartless.

Not paying attention to his surroundings, a heartless garbs Riku from behind. Before Riku has time to react, he is flying through the air; as he was starting to fall back down, he hits his head on a boulder knocking him unconscious. A few feet away from Riku's unconscious body, a patrol appears.

A black hooded figure steps from it towards Riku. Placing a hand on Riku's forehead, the figure erases his memory and puts him into a deeper sleep. Picking him up bridal style, the figure walks back though the portal with Riku.


	2. Chapter 1-Who is he

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think Kez-chan for the ideas she gave me, Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts expert for Xandra and Mrs. Lazlo and others that will be in the story later.

Is he the one?

Chapter 1-Who is he

Xandra was just a regular 17 year old working at ETMC hospital in Jacksonville as nurse. She just got done with lunch and was heading home when Mrs. Lazlo the head nurse, came up to her.

"Xandra dear, I have a new patient for you, sweetie."

"What, I was just about to head home."

"I'm sorry dear, but you're going to have to work until 12 tonight."

"Alright I'll take it." She grabs the folder from her, while she is looking through it, she notices a photo, it contains a boy about her age, with sliver white hair and pale skin. There is no name on the file.

"He looks familiar." She thought out loud, but she couldn't place where she seen he before.

"What was that dear?"

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, the only thing I know about him is that some man brought him here, he was bleeding from his head. The man said he appeared out of nowhere at the hope center. Poor boy has been in coma for two years now."

"Two years, hasn't anyone come and claim him."

"No, the police took his finger prints. He's not in the system."

"What about missing people."

"No, they've checked every data base there is." with that she went back to her station, leaving Xandra thinking to herself.

-X-

Down the hall in room 121, a boy lay in bed, his head warp in gauze, IV tubes coming out of his arm. He's been this way for almost two years. Recently the boy had been in and out of unconsciousness for the past two weeks. Doctors or nurses haven't been to check on him since the police took his fingerprints two years ago, but now with more patients coming and few rooms available, they would have to transfer him to another hospital.

It was on this day that a certain brunette young woman was assigned to prepare him for transfer. Xandra walked into the room to check the monitors for his heart rate and blood pressure. When she went to change his bandages, her fingertips lightly brushed his forehead causing her to black out. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness; she could barely see her own hands. She started to walk with her hands in front, so she wouldn't run into a wall.

-X-

It felt like she had been walking forever, she had no idea what time it was or where she was. She would stumble every so often. She finally got fed up and sat down were she was. Xandra decided to let her anger out by screaming.

"Ahhhh, where the hell am I."

"You're inside my head" a voice replied.

She screamed not expecting someone to reply. Standing up she replied back.

"Who are you?"

"I was hoping you tell me. Who are you?" The voice asked.

"Xandra"

"Can you tell me what happened to me?"

"Uh well, you've been in coma for two years"

"Really"

He sounds so sad, Xandra thought, but before she could say anything else, she was back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think of it. :( Sorry that it is taking me forever to update, my life has become very busy. I'll try to update sometime this month.


End file.
